


Dance with me?

by MrsMendes19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Based on the prompt:Person A: Are you...blushing?Person B: What, no.Person A: Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Person B to blush?Person B: No...It's...It's the cold.Person A: Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you 'your face is adorable'?Person B: *Blushing harder, voice cracks* N-no.
Relationships: Emma/Damon





	Dance with me?

I reach out my hand to Damon, who was stretched out on the sofa, with a half full glass of bourbon in his hand.   
“Dance with me?”  
He shakes his head slightly.  
“Darling, really? I think I’m a bit too drunk to dance.”  
“You’re a vampire, you can’t really get too drunk. Now, get up and dance with me.”  
He sighs, but eventually gets up, placing the glass down on the table. I walk over and change the song before walking over to Damon. He wraps his arms around my waist as I place my hands on his shoulders. We begin to sway to the music, I rest my head on Damon’s chest.  
“This is nice, why don’t we do this more often?”  
“Maybe because you never spend the night?”  
I look up at him.  
“Is that your way of asking me to spend the night?”  
“Well, you are too drunk to drive, and I am certainly not letting you walk all the way home.”  
“I guess you are right.”  
We continue to sway to the music, Damon tightens his hold on my waist, pulling me in closer. I give him a kiss on the lips before pulling away slightly.  
“Do you know that your drunk and tired face is adorable?”  
Damon stops dancing and looks away from me, trying to hide his face. He walks over and takes a drink of bourbon. I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder, he turns to look at me.  
“Wait…are you blushing?”  
I ask, laughing slightly. Damon shook his head.  
“What, no. Of course not, it’s the cold…”  
“Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass, Damon Salvatore, to blush?”  
“No…like I said, it’s the cold…”  
Damon looked away, still trying to hide his face.  
“Huh. It’s the cold. No the fact that I told you that your face is adorable?” I smiled.  
I saw that Damon’s face went a darker red as he blushed harder.  
“N-no.”  
His voice cracked as he spoke. I smiled before moving closer to him, I closed the gap between us, giving him a kiss as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
“But you are adorable, never forget that.”  
“Shut up, love.”  
I give him a slight smile.  
“Never…”  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“And I love you, Damon.”  
He gives me a kiss before we continue to dance to the music.

We spent the rest of the night dancing to the music, before eventually falling asleep on the couch.

The End


End file.
